Arguement and Understanding
by majorfangirl
Summary: It was just an ordinary arguement until he brought /him/ up. GymShipping. Oneshot.


**A/N: A short GymShipping oneshot because I'm having trouble with this chapter of Shino's the Man and it might end up being late. I don't know why I chose GymShipping. I just did. It will also include some PearlShipping, CookieShipping (I recently got hooked!), HandymanShipping, ElderShipping, and ShootsDownShipping.**

"Why do you always do this?" Brock asked. "I had her this time! I know I did! Officer Jenny was eating out of the palm of my hand!"Misty, blue eyes ablaze, shouted, "Oh, yeah, sure! I was saving her the trouble of getting rid of you!"

"Why do you always drag me off?" Brock demanded.

"Why are you always going crazy all over every girl?" Misty shot back.

"Why do you always dwell on Ash?"

Silence. A small sniffle.

He had said the wrong thing. The red head's eyes were quickly filling with tears. He never should have brought her lost love into this. Ash had chosen Dawn, leaving Misty behind, brokenhearted.

"Look, Misty, I-"

"Forget it," she said in a cold voice that slightly choked from the tears. She turned and swiftly walked away, Brock trying to apologize.

Ash had invited all of his old friends to go on a trip with him, including Misty, Brock, his girlfriend Dawn, and the couple May and Harley. A lot of people had seemed to find romance since Sinnoh had ended. Delia and Professor Oak had finally announced their secret relationship, Kenny and Zoey had gotten together, as well as Tracey and Daisy.

This was all huge for Misty. After her love of Ash and having a crush on Tracey, she had a hard time facing the fact that they were both with someone now and it wasn't her. But why did it have to be that blue haired wannabe? And her older sister? Forget being jealous of May, this was even worse for her!

The person she least expected to understand this was Brock. But he understood it better than anyone. After all, he had been rejected many times before but he still kept at it. He wanted to talk to Misty, to tell her she wasn't alone, but he couldn't think of anything to say to her that she would listen to.

_Why don't you listen, Misty? _thought Brock. _Just listen to me. I've gone through the same things. We can both be happy together!_

Whoa. What was that? Why was he thinking that? Did that mean he wanted to be with Misty? No, of course not!

Misty tried to stop the tears. She shouldn't be crying over Ash. After all, he was happy now. But Brock's words had hurt her. All through her journeys with Ash and Brock, she always valued Brock's opinion the most. Just one kind word from him always meant a lot.

She never knew why. At least not until now. Because now she realized exactly where she had gone wrong. She had thought she was in love with Ash when it had always been Brock.

Brock, the one who was there for her. Brock, the one who was so nice to her. Brock, the one she thought of as a best friend. Brock, her real true love. She knew what she had to do.

Brock sighed deeply. He didn't know what to do. He could go back to Jenny now that Misty was caught up crying but he didn't want to. That was weird. Usually he jumped at the chance to spend time with such a beautiful woman but today he felt guilty. Like there was someone else.

_Misty…no way! I don't love her! She's just one of my friends. She's just someone I see from time to time. But…she's…NO! I don't feel that way for her! I don't!_

Still, her smiling face filled his mind until he was forced to face facts: He had fallen for Misty. He knew what he to do.

They were both trying to find each other when they ran into each other.

"Brock!"

"Misty!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds, hearts racing. It was happening. Brock was finally going to get a girl and Misty was going to get over Ash Ketchum.

Their lips slowly moved towards each others until they finally met. Somehow knowing what to do, Misty opened her mouth slightly, allowing Brock's tongue to enter. It reached every single space it would fit and Misty wouldn't let him stop.

Finally, they had to breathe. They glanced at each other before they both said, at the same time:

"I love you."

**A/N: Wow, that was fun! You can be expecting more Pokemon oneshots so that I can brush up on my skills for a chapter fic I've been working on. I can't wait to try a ShoppingShipping!**


End file.
